Together to Forever
by daisyback123
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru recalls their past.


Together to Forever

Chapter 1: The Dream

 **Usagi's Dream (** _ **Usagi's POV**_ **)**

 _I seem to be standing in a royal bedroom. I look around and I see a girl standing out on the balcony gazing at the Earth. She had her hair in the same hairstyle as mine but much longer hair that stretches to the floor. What could this mean? Am I her? Then, I hear a voice outside the room._

 _"Princess, are you there?" asked the voice._

 _I look towards the girl and she did not answer. She had her hands at her chest as if she were praying. Her head was bowed and her eyes were closed. Then the door opens and I see Sailor V-chan; only she is dressed a little different._

 _"You're going to see him again, aren't you?!" V-chan said. 'It's dangerous to see him on whim!"_

 _The girl, (apparently, the princess), opens her eyes and turns to V-chan and I finally see her face. She looks like ME! And the mark on her forehead…the Moon Princess's mark! Then the princess spoke which snapped me out of my thoughts._

 _"It's not on whim!" she said. "Poo to you, Venus! You've never fallen in love before! You have no idea how I feel!" Then she disappears. V-chan, or "Venus" grumbles and the scene fade to black._

 _Now, a new scene is displayed in front of me. I'm standing in a rose garden inside a castle. It's so beautiful. There is a man standing right in the middle. I'm guessing he's the prince that lives there. He was looking towards the clear sky with a dreamy look in his eyes. I hear him say, "Serenity, I want to see you…"_

 _Then, I hear a voice, the princess' voice, scream as she is running towards him, "Endymion!" He turns and smiles and says as he receives her in his arms, "I was just thinking of you." They embrace as she looks up and says, "Me too." She brings her lips to his and they kiss. They look so sweet. When they broke, he rested his head upon her as she laid her head against his chest._

 _As Serenity did so, she looked straight at me. I was caught off guard until she spoke to me._

 _"As you might've figured out by now," she began. "I am Princess Serenity. The true Moon Princess. You are my future self and I'm your past self. The girl you saw in my room was Sailor Venus, one of my four guardian deities. The other three are Sailors Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter._

 _The scene suddenly changes and I find myself in the middle of a battle. I see Serenity and Endymion. She seems to be frozen in fear. Meanwhile, Endymion was fighting. A woman I recognized to be Queen Beryl, charged at Serenity with a raised sword. Endymion noticed and took the blow._

I woke up and sat up with a start screaming, "Endymion!"

 **Mamoru's Dream (Mamoru's POV)**

 _I'm standing in a rose garden inside a castle. It's so beautiful. There is a man standing right in the middle. I'm guessing that's me. He was looking towards the clear sky with a dreamy look in his eyes. I hear him say, "Serenity, I want to see you…"_

 _Then, I see a girl running towards him screaming, "Endymion!" He turns and smiles and says as he receives her in his arms, "I was just thinking of you." They embrace as she looks up and says, "Me too." She brings her lips to his and they kiss. They look so sweet. When they broke, she laid her head against his chest as he rested his head upon hers and looked right at me. I was caught off guard until he spoke to me_

 _"As you've figured out…," he began. "I am Prince Endymion. You are my future self and I'm your past self. This girl I'm embracing right now is our beloved, Princess Serenity, the Moon Princess. She is the girl who you kept dreaming about and the one who kept saying "the Legendary Silver Crystal." In the life you're living now, her name is Tsukino Usagi."_

 _The scene suddenly changes and I find myself in the middle of a battle. I see Serenity and myself. She seems to be frozen in fear. Meanwhile, I was fighting. A woman who seemed to be Queen Beryl, charged at Serenity with a raised sword. I noticed and took the blow. I died instantly. I saw Serenity cry as she screamed my name. Then she took my sword, stabbed herself, and died._

I woke up and sat up with a start screaming, "Serenity, nooo!"


End file.
